G A L A U
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Eunhyuk galau? Donghae yang penasaran pun berusaha mencari tahu. Akan tetapi, sang saksi mata yang diduga tersangka sama sekali tidak membantu. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae demi menyelamatkan Hyukkie dari kegalauan? HAEHYUK FIC! Boys Love! RnR?


**Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae © SUPER JUNIOR, S.M. Entertainment, E.L.F, Their Family, and Theirself.**

**Boys Love & Semi Out of Character © WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujodanshi**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, tepatnya di taman belakang sekolah, Lee HyukJae yang sering kita sebut Eunhyuk ini pun hanya bisa menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan perasaan jenuh. Mencari suasana lain, ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Lee Donghae sang sahabat tengah asyik tenggelam dengan ponselnya sendiri.<p>

"Hae..."

"Hm."

"Hae..."

"Hm."

"Hae-ya?"

"Apa Hyukkie?"

Akhirnya Donghae harus meninggalkan acara menatap ponselnya sejenak demi menatap sang monkey tersayang.

"Hae..." Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya ragu, sukses menimbulkan kernyitan di kening Donghae.

"Hm?" tanya Donghae sesabar mungkin.

"Hae-ya, a-aku... aku galau."

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ GALAU ~oOo~<strong>

**#*# HAEHYUK VERSION! #*#**

**Oneshot. (Feel Confuse?)**

**Copyright © Jeong Hye Ah**

* * *

><p>Donghae cengo.<p>

"Galau?" tanyanya sangsi.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kau sadar tidak sih? Hampir setiap saat Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona pasti langsung berbisik-bisik ria saat memandang ke arah ku, tak jarang pula mereka terkikik-kikik geli setelah melirikku."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk serius.

"Kau? Merasa diperhatikan oleh Jessica dan kawan-kawan? Kau bercanda, Hyukkie-ya?"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir, membuat Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menculik _namja_ penyuka strawberry itu dan menguncinya di kamar.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, Hae. Tapi belakangan ini aku sering memergoki mereka menatapku secara intens dengan mata berbinar-binar, tak jarang juga mereka berteriak kesenangan entah karena apa. Jujur Hae, aku mulai tidak nyaman. Memangnya ada apa dengan diriku sehingga mereka sampai segitunya?"

Mendengar curhat tersebut, Donghae langsung menatap Eunhyuk dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Hmm... menurutnya, tidak ada keanehan pada diri Hyukkie-nya, semuanya terlihat_ perfect-perfect_ saja.

O ya, jangan lupakan beberapa hal di sini. Satu, baju seragam Eunhyuk yang dua kancing teratasnya tidak dikaitkan, sehingga menampilkan kulit putihnya. Dua, semakin naik ke atas, maka kau akan mendapati leher jenjang sang monkey yang mulus. Tiga, bibir _adorable_ yang begitu menggoda. Empat, kedua bola matanya yang terlihat jernih, apalagi ketika mengedip-ngedipkannya lucu. Dan yang terakhir alias kelima, rambut brunette acak-acakan yang memperindah parasnya.

Refleks Donghae memukul kepalanya ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan, berusaha mengusir pemikiran ngalor-ngidul tersebut.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu, Hae? Apa perlu ku depak sekalian?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

Donghae mendengus.

"Kalau kau memang penasaran kenapa tidak menanyai mereka secara langsung saja?

"Kau pikir saranmu itu juga tidak terpikir olehku, Hae? Aku bahkan sudah menanyainya berkali-kali. Tapi jawabannya sama sekali tak memuaskan."

"Memang apa jawaban mereka?"

"Rahasia."

Pletak!

"Haeeeeeee~! Kenapa memukul lagi?"

Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan spesies di hadapannya ini. Bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk berkata seperti itu disaat Donghae penasaran setengah mati? Padahal kalau jawaban Eunhyuk serius, mungkin saja Donghae bisa menemukan kata kunci penting untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Salahmu juga, Hyukkie! Aku serius menanyaimu jawaban mereka malah kau menjawabnya rahasia? Kau ingin tahu penyebabnya atau tidak sih?" omel Donghae _out of character_, berhasil membuat ikan-ikan di laut merasa renangnya tidak lazim.

Eunhyuk_ sweatdrop_ setelah menyadari kesalahpaha-ah tidak, kebodohan Hae-nya.

"_Pabbo_! Yang kumaksud rahasia itu jawaban mereka! Bukan aku yang merahasiakannya padamu!" seru Eunhyuk mencak-mencak.

Donghae diam, merasa otaknya sedikit konslet dan sepertinya butuh penyervisan sesaat.

Belum sempat Donghae membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba terdengar bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai. Mendengar itu, Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ck, sudah bel. Ayo ke kelas," ajak Donghae sembari menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Kyaa~!"

Jeritan tertahan itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Lagi-lagi, Eunhyuk melihat Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum gaje. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak peduli, bahkan ia semakin gencar menyeret Eunhyuk.

* * *

><p>"Hujan, Hae..." keluh Eunhyuk menatap sebal pada beribu rintik air yang sangat kencang menghantam bumi.<p>

Padahal saat bel pulang sekolah berdering, keadaan langit masih cerah. Kenapa ketika Eunhyuk akan menjejakkan kakinya di tempat parkir malah hujan deras? Sungguh tidak adil, pikir Eunhyuk.

"Terjang saja gimana?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sepertinya asik memandangi air berjatuhan tersebut.

Donghae menggeleng cepat.

"Lupakan. Aku bawa PSP Kyuhyun di tas. Kau tau kan apa yang akan dilakukan_ magnae_ setan satu itu kalau PSP-nya rusak?" balas Donghae menunjuk tas di gendongannya.

Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Ayolah Hae, jarak dari gedung sekolah dan tempat parkir kan dekat. Basah sedikit saja ya? Lagian kan Hae ikan, masa takut sama air?" ucap Eunhyuk polos yang entah mengapa terdengar sedang merajuk sekaligus mengejek pada Donghae.

Donghae menatap gemas pada Eunhyuk yang sedang menyerangnya dengan jurus_ monkey eyes no jutsu_ miliknya, antara ingin menjitak dan mengangguk.

"Ne, Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Yey!" seru Eunhyuk senang seraya mengambil ancang-ancang akan berlari menerjang hujan.

"Ya! Hyukkie!" tahan Donghae.

"Apalagi Hae?" kata Eunhyuk agak kesal lantaran acaranya diusik oleh si fishy.

Donghae tak langsung membalas, malahan, ia melepas blazer yang ia kenakan lalu membentangkannya di atas kepala mereka, otomatis posisi Donghae kini tengah merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya.

"Agar PSP Kyuhyun selamat," ujar Donghae seakan mengerti tatapan Eunhyuk padanya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir lucu.

"Ukh... Dasar Fishy!"

"Hyukkie-ya, diam dan perhatikan langkahmu!"

Akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk berlari beriringan menuju tempat parkir, tanpa mengetahui ada tiga pasang mata yang menatap adegan tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar.

* * *

><p>Serius, kali ini Donghae sudah banyak mendapatkan bukti. Ini benar-benar kenyataan. Hyukkie, monyetnya, memang terancam akan kehadiran tiga gadis di sekeliling mereka.<p>

Hal ini diperkuat gara-gara suatu kejadian yang menimpa si Monkey, yang mana Donghae memergokinya sendiri.

Tadi waktu pelajaran olahraga, kepolosan-atau kebodohan?-Anchovy-nya ternyata tengah kambuh dan mencapai tingkat yang paling parah. Jujur Donghae tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa saja yang ada di dalam kepala brunette Eunhyuk? Donghae berani bersumpah, pasti semua ini gara-gara Eunhyuk banyak nonton film yadong.

Peristiwa apa?

Olahraga kali itu sepak bola, dan saat Eunhyuk menendang bola, yang ada bukan bolanya yang melambung, akan tetapi kakinya yang cidera.

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena kaki Eunhyuk ternyata menendang batu yang ada di samping bola yang seharusnya ia tendang. Memang sih antara batu dan bola itu bentuknya hampir sama. Tapi ayolah, bukankah berbedaannya begitu mencolok?

Belum sempat bertindak akan nasib naas sang Monkey, Donghae dikejutkan dengan tiga sosok gadis yang sekadar ia ketahui namanya tampak mendekati Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah yang... cemas dan berbinar-binar? Demi ikan-ikan di laut yang merasa renangnya tidak lazim, tampang macam apa itu?

"Eunhyuk-ah~! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Samar-samar Donghae bisa mendengar suara centil Jessica bertanya pada Eunhyuk, entah di dorong oleh apa, akhirnya Donghae melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini sedang dikerubungi.

"Bukan masalah besar, Jessica-ssi," kata Eunhyuk diakhiri _gummy smile_-nya..

Namun sayang,_ gummy smile_ Eunhyuk berubah jadi jerit kesakitan ketika Donghae dengan amat sengaja dan tanpa periketendangan menendang kaki Eunhyuk yang cidera.

"_Appo_, Hae!" seru Eunhyuk diselingi ringisan

Donghae mendengus.

"Dasar Monkey," ucapnya sebelum menggendong Eunhyuk a la_ bridal style_, berniat membawa Eunhyuk ke UKS tanpa memedulikan tampang cengo manusia yang berada di lapangan tersebut.

Tapi seingat Donghae, ia juga sempat mendengar tiga suara pekikan tertahan yang berbeda dari kesemua jamaah yang cengo. Dan ternyata dugaannya benar, tiga orang itu Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona.

Buktinya?

Saat ini, kala ia hendak mengobati luka di kaki si Anchovy, pintu UKS digebrak keras oleh tiga gadis ababil tersebut. Tanpa tahu sopan-santun mereka masuk dan langsung menghampiri ranjang dimana Eunhyuk terbaring di atasnya dan Donghae di sampingnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Tiffany lembut sambil menyentuh ringan kaki Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap adegan itu tidak suka.

"Sedikit," balas Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Lain kali Hyuk-ah harus hati-hati," kata Yoona sembari menepuk-nepuk bantal yang mengganjal kepala Eunhyuk, "Nanti Donghae bisa kesusahan saat meminta jatahnya."

_'Mwo_?' batin Donghae cengo, 'Jatah?'

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkedip-kedip; tanda kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona malah menejerit kegirangan.

Sedangkan Donghae?

'_What the hell with his adorable_?' batinnya merana, merasa dirinya tidak waras.

Bertingkah seakan menyelamatkan keadaan, Jessica langsung membekap mulut Yoona yang hendak berucap kembali.

"Bukan apa-apa kok Eunhyuk-ah! Ya sudah, nikmati kesempatanmu!" seru Jessica riang sembari menyeret kedua temannya pergi keluar dari ruang UKS tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya dengan kesempatan? Mereka benar-benar mencurigakan,' batin Donghae sambil berpikir keras.

"Haeee~!" panggil Eunhyuk, sukses membuyarkan pemikiran Donghae.

"Hm?"

"_Appooo_~!" ucap Eunhyuk yang entah mengapa terkesan manja di telinga Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum tipis sebelum mengecek luka di kaki Eunhyuk lagi. Setelah diamati baik-baik, Donghae tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya, berhasil membuat Eunhyuk memasang tampang takut.

"Ke-kenapa Hae?"

Donghae menggeleng singkat.

"Kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Aku tidak mau ambil risiko."

Donghae langsung menggendong Eunhyuk kembali tanpa persetujuan dari si anchovy, sedangkan yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa hanya pasrah. Dalam pemikirannya, lebih baik ia menuruti saran Dionghae daripada masa depannya terancam.

Sesampainya di kelas mereka, tanpa memedulikan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, Donghae sempat menganggukkan kepalanya singkat pada_ songsae_ yang sedang mengajar, yang disambut dengan tampang cengo sang _songsae_.

Seakan tak memahami keadaan, cuek ekor ikan Donghae mengambil tas miliknya dan milik Eunhyuk kemudian menggendongnya setelah mendudukkan si anchovy di bangku terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia kembali menggendong Eunhyuk di atas kedua lengannya.

"Songsaenim, kami mohon izin. Hyukkie butuh penangan lebih lanjut di Rumah Sakit atas cidera kakinya," ucap Donghae.

_Songsae_ hanya mengangguk kaku, pandangan matanya masih terpaku sedikit terselipi rasa syok. Tapi, apa peduli Donghae? Bahkan yang lebih parah, Donghae malah dengan santainya melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, sedangkan Eunhyuk sibuk membenarkan letak kedua tas yang digendong Donghae di punggung.

Sampai sosok keduanya menghilang, keadaan kelas tersebut masih hening.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

He...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>'Aku harus membuktikannya sendiri,' tekad Donghae.<p>

Hari ini kelas Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang praktek memainkan piano di ruang musik._ Songsae_ memberikan satu jam pelajaran kepada muridnya untuk latihan sejenak sebelum pengambilan nilai dimulai.

Sedari tadi Eunhyuk serius memperhatikan partitur yang ada di hadapannya. Sedikit ragu, ia menarikan jarinya di tuts piano tersebut, sukses membuat Donghae yang berada didekatnya mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan permainanmu itu, Hyukkie? Kuncinya F bukan G!" seru Donghae langsung mengambil refleks mendudukkan diri di samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk cemberut.

"Aku buta not balok, Hae~! Kau sih enak sudah terbiasa diajari Wookie! Kalau aku? Mending ambil nilai_ dance_ saja! Hueeeeeee!"

Donghae menghela nafas.

"Coba mainkan lagi!" perintah Donghae seenak jidat sembari meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan mele-

"Kyaaaa!"

Gerakan tangan Donghae terhenti tepat saat tangan Eunhyuk mendarat di tuts piano. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, hanya untuk menemukan tiga gadis lagi-lagi menatap anchovy-nya dengan intens. Donghae berani bertaruh, pasti yang berteriak lagi-lagi tiga gadis gaje tersebut.

"Hae, itu not apa?"

Donghae mengalihkan perhantiannya kembali pada Eunhyuk.

"Not re empat ketukan, si seperempat ketukan, dan sol satu ketukan. Dari tanda kres naik setengah nada sampai tanda pugar kembali normal," jelas Donghae agak mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk parititur agar lebih mudah dipahami.

"Kya!"

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara jeritan. Donghae berusaha menahan emosinya mendengar suara menyebalkan itu, oleh karenanya, Donghae melemparkan tatapan sinis pada tiga gadis ababil ini. Akan tetapi bukannya merasa takut, sang tiga gadis malah cekikikan gaje seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah tangan Donghae yang berada... di pinggang Eunhyuk?

'_What the hell!_' batin Donghae langsung menarik tangannya, yang disambut oleh desahan kecewa dari Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona.

Mendapati reaksi mereka yang sangat kentara berhasil menimbulkan kerutan di kening Donghae. Otaknya berpikir dua permasalahan sekaligus.

'Senang saat aku dan Hyukkie bersentuhan? Kecewa saat aku menjauh dari Hyukkie?'

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, lebaran kedua mata menghiasi wajahnya.

_'For a God's Sake_! Jadi selama ini mereka... mereka...'

Donghae refleks menyeringai licik.

'Sedikit pelajaran untuk awal tak apa kan?'

"Haeeeeeee~! Bagaimana ini? Aku galaaaauuuu~!" rajuk Eunhyuk.

Sang fishy berdehem.

"Begini..."

Donghae berdiri dari dudukknya, kemudian berpindah ke belakang Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan diri di sana, sehingga posisi kakinya kini mengapit Eunhyuk, sedangkan punggungnya bertemu dengan dada Donghae. Tidak menyadari keadaan, Eunhyuk malah membiarkan Donghae berperilaku sesuka hatinya, karena yang ada di kepalanya kini hanyalah bagaimana cara agar dirinya bisa mendapat nilai melebihi batas standar.

Tangan Donghae otomatis melingkari Eunhyuk ketika jemarinya meraih tuts-tuts piano.

"Letakkan telapak tanganmu di punggung tanganku. Perhatikan baik-baik dan hafalkan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu menuruti titah Donghae.

Alunan piano yang dimainkan jemari Donghae dan Eunhyuk bercampur menjadi satu, menciptakan harmoni yang gemulai nun indah. Terhanyut, Donghae meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Eunhyuk, membuatnya dapat menghirup aroma khas Lee Hyukjae dari sana. Begitu menenangkan.

'Mungkin sedikit melenceng jauh tidak apa.'

Pada akhirnya, niat Donghae yang ingin mengerjai tiga gadis tersebut malah membuatnya terbius akan rasa nyaman mempesona yang sama sekali belum pernah ia alami, telak mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan di sekeliling mereka. Jangan tanya, tentu saja ia juga tak peduli pada nasib Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona yang kini mulai tumbang satu-persatu dari berdirinya.

Bagi Donghae, moment bersama Eunhyuk lebih penting dari segala sesuatu yang ada di muka bumi.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, bertepatan sekali dengan diri Donghae yang sedang berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya setelah dari toilet. Sedari tadi senyum tipis tak henti-hentinya bertengger di wajah namja beridentik ikan tersebut, bahkan berhasil membuat beberapa siswa dan guru yang kebetulan ada di sana mengalami segala hal yang berhubungan dengan merah. Ck.<p>

Yah, bagaimana bisa Donghae tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika kini suasana hatinya sedang dalam tingkat paling baik; bahagia. Mengapa bisa? Sedikit bocoran, ada kaitannya dengan anchovy berjalan dan musik.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Donghae mengangguk penuh hormat pada _songsae_ yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kelasnya, tidak lupa memerkan senyum paling menawan yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan. _Songsae_ yang melihat itu pun menyambutnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan mata yang terbelalak terkejut. Dan sepertinya perilaku Donghae juga berdampak pada sebagian murid yang tak sengaja memandang ke arahnya.

Tidak peduli, Donghae melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, berjalan ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di bangkunya tampak asyik bercengkrama bersama Kibum, Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mengelilingi sosoknya.

"Ah, Hae! Beruntung sekali kau baru datang saat bel pulang!"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" seru Eunhyuk riang sembari berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mm... Hyukkie, aku tahu alasan 'mereka' memperhatikanmu."

_Gummy_ smile Eunhyuk langsung berubah menjadi tampang penasaran. Ya, Eunhyuk tahu benar kata "mereka" yang dimaksud Donghae ialah Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona.

"Apa Hae? Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

"Kau harus janji tidak akan menyesal?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Alasannya adalah..."

"Mhh!"

Donghae langsung mengecup bibir Eunhyuk mesra. Merasa tak ada penolakan, ia menjilat permukaan bibir Eunhyuk kemudian memasukkan lidahnya dan memagutnya lembut. Terlena, tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk lalu mendorongnya agar pagutan yang didominasi oleh Donghae ini lebih dalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Donghae melepas pagutannya. Ia tertawa tertahan melihat tampang tidak bisa dideskripsikan milik Eunhyuk.

"Ayo nae Hyukkie, kita pulang."

Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk sebelum meraih tasnya. Melihat si anchovy sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya, Donghae berinisiatif merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk lalu membawanya melangkah untuk keluar dari kelas.

Setelah sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghilang...

"Ky-Kyunnie...? Kau... juga melihatnya kan...?"

"N-ne."

"Wonnie... I-ini mimpi...?"

"Kurasa ti-tidak Bummie..."

Di sudut lain, Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona yang tadi tercengang kini saling berpandangan.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KYAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga kesenangan.

GBRAAAK!

"APA-APAAN IKAN SATU ITU! BERANI-BERANINYA BERPERILAKU MESUM PADA HYUKKIE!" teriak Kibum murka usai dirinya telah kembali mendapatkan kendali tubuhnya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH IKAN ITU!" teriak Sungmin tak kalah murka.

Yah, harap dimaklumi, karena Kibum memang sangat overprotektif pada Eunhyuk alias adik sepupunya itu, sedangkan Sungmin hanya sebatas ikut-ikutan berteriak lantaran terbawa reaksi Kibum. Dasar persahabatan yang indah.

Dan Siwon serta Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap_ mood_ buruk yang sedang melanda uke mereka tidak berimpas pada diri mereka. Bisa-bisa tidak dapat jatah. Ck, ck.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!<strong>

"Ke-kenapa kau menciumku... Hae?" kata Eunhyuk hampir berbisik lantaran suaranya yang amat pelan tersebut, namun tetap saja Donghae bisa mendengar suaranya.

Di sebuah jalan sepi dekat danau, Donghae tetap melangkahkan kakinya walau kini matanya menatap ke arah Eunhyuk yang sedang berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

"_Nika... Jeongmal saranghae nae_ Hyukkie.."

Wajah Eunhyuk sontak memerah.

"Bu-bukankah kau tadi ingin memberi tahu, a-alasan kenapa Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona me-mengawasiku?"

Donghae terkekeh. Lagi-lagi, ia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir Eunhyuk.

"Nah, itu tadi alasannya."

"Yang mana...?"

"Pikir saja sendiri."

"Ukh! Pabbo Hae!"

"Kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu pada kekasihmu, Hyukkie-ya."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Sejak aku menciummu."

"_Pervert_!"

"Hanya padamu."

**OWARI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyonghaseo chingudeul, Jeong Hye Ah imnida. ^^<strong>

**HaeHyuk Fic ini adalah versi lain dari couple di Fandom sebelah.**

**Sebagai E.L.F baru, Hye Ah pengen banget buat Fic tentang salah satu couple di Super Junior.**

**So, jangan bilang Hye Ah plagiat ya. :)**

**~o#O#o~**

**o- Review or Flame, please? -o**

**o- With Silent Soul -o**

**o- Jeong Hye Ah -o  
><strong>


End file.
